Daily Lives of Uzumaki's
by burritown
Summary: Hanya cerita kecil tentang kehidupan keluarga Uzumaki / "Tou-chan, Kalau sudah besar nanti, Himawari mau menikah dengan Inojin-kun!"; ketika Himawari mengutarakan impiannya, dan Boruto yang dijadikan kambing hitam oleh Ayahnya. / Part II / Warning Inside
1. Red Scarf

"_Kaa-chan_, kau meletakkan bajuku dimana?" Boruto berteriak. Kedua tangannya dengan lincah memilah dan melempar beberapa baju yang terdapat di lemari, namun ia masih tak menemukan baju yang dicarinya. Baju yang baru saja dibelikan oleh Ayahnya minggu lalu, ketika malam festival kembang api di Konoha.

Seingatnya, Boruto baru memakai baju itu sekali ketika berangkat ke Akademi lima hari yang lalu. Dengan bangga ia pamer kepada teman-teman sebayanya, mengatakan bahwa baju itu pemberian Ayahnya, sang Hokage ke-tujuh. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga hampir seluruh teman sekelasnya mengelilingi Boruto. Baju itu memiliki bahan yang sama dengan sebuah _sweater_—menggunakan kain wol—berlengan pendek, berwarna merah marun, dan terdapat lambang klan Uzumaki di dada bagian kiri. Sederhana, memang. Namun tetap saja pria kecil itu senang.

Berkali-kali ia mengatakan, "Kata _Tou-chan_, Aku sangat cocok memakai baju ini!" dengan menunjukkan sederet gigi susunya, Bolt tersenyum lebar. Bahkan ia terlihat sangat narsis, pikir Nara Shikadai, putra dari penasehat Hokage sekaligus teman baik Ayahnya, Nara Shikamaru.

Dan sekarang, Boruto kehilangan baju yang dibanggakannya. Tepat ketika ia memiliki janji untuk memperlihatkannya kepada Uchiha Sarada. Nanti malam.

Uh, bisa mati kalau Boruto tidak segera menemukannya. Kenangan dua hari lalu kembali terekam otaknya. Ketika Boruto tak sengaja melanggar janjinya kepada gadis keturunan Uchiha itu, Sarada langsung memukulnya hingga dirinya terpental sejauh tiga meter. Dan menyangkut di tiang jemuran tetangga. Boruto merinding disko hanya dengan mengingatnya.

Bagaimanapun, ia harus menemukannya.

"Kemarin Aku letakkan di dalam lemari. Coba kau cari lagi." Hinata yang berada di dapur harus sedikit berteriak agar Boruto dapat mendengarnya. Samar-samar wanita indigo itu dapat mendengar gerutuan tak jelas dari putranya. Rupanya pria kecil itu belum menemukannya.

Mau tak mau, Hinata harus meninggalkan pekerjaannya sejenak, untuk membantu anaknya yang sedang dalam kesulitan.

"Ah! Ketemu—eh?" Boruto menarik sesuatu dari dalam lemari yang memiliki ciri hampir sama dengan baju 'kebanggaan'nya. Namun yang didapatkannya adalah sebuah syal merah marun yang terlihat cukup tua. Ia menggelarnya di lantai. Panjang syal tersebut kita-kira dua sampai dua setengah meter. Kira-kira cukup digunakan untuk dua orang—eh?

**_Daily Lives of Uzumaki's © burritown_**

**_Part I:_** _Red Scarf_

**_A Naruto's FanFiction_**

**_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Casts: _**_Uzumaki Family (Naruto, Hinata, Bolt)_

**_Genre: _**_Family, General_

**_Warning:_** _OOC, Typo(s),Contain __**Naruto: The Last**__ Spoilers, Alay-ness, and others_

**_Written in _**_1.509 words_

Segera Boruto berlari menuju ruang tengah, tempat dimana Ayah dan Ibunya berada. Untuk sejenak, ia dapat melupakan baju 'kebanggaan' miliknya. Untuk sekarang, asal-usul syal merah marun ini harus dipertanyakan. Setau Boruto, baik ia maupun Himawari tidak pernah memiliki sebuah syal berwarna merah marun—apalagi yang panjangnya mencapai dua sampai dua setengah meter—jadi ia memiliki keyakinan bahwa syal tersebut milik Ayah atau Ibunya.

Boruto berhenti di depan ruang tengah. Ayahnya sedang asyik membaca koran sambil sesekali menghisap cangkir berisi teh hijau buatan Ibunya. Hari ini merupakan hari libur nasional, jadi Ayahnya bisa beristirahat sejenak dari rutinitas sebagai Hokage. Sedangkan Ibunya baru saja melangkahkan kaki keluar dari dapur, berniat untuk membantu jagoan kecilnya. Himawari? Adik kecilnya itu sedang berada di kediaman Hyuuga. Ingin bertemu dengan Bibi Hanabi, katanya.

"Boruto-_kun_? Bajumu sudah ketemu?" Tanya Hinata ketika manik lavendernya mendeteksi keberadaan putra sulung yang tak lagi berada di dalam kamar. Otomatis membuat perhatian Naruto teralihkan dari koran yang sedari tadi dibacanya. Manik biru safir itu menatap Boruto yang masih terengah, mengatur asupan oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya.

Pria kecil itu menggeleng sebagai respon dari pertanyaan Hinata. Kaki-kaki kecil Boruto perlahan mendekat ke arah sofa, menyandarkan tubuhnya di atas benda empuk tersebut, dengan kedua tangan diletakkan di belakang, seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Senyumannya terlampau lebar untuk seorang anak yang baru saja menemukan 'harta karun'nya. Hinata mengikuti langkah kecilnya, dan mengambil tepat di samping Boruto.

"_Tou-chan_, _Kaa-chan_! Coba lihat, apa yang Aku temukan!" Manik biru safir kecil itu berkilat, menatap dua sosok yang berada diantaranya secara bergantian. Dengan seulas senyuman lebar yang masih bertengger. Sepertinya Boruto benar-benar tak sabar ingin menceritakan sesuatu yang telah ditemukannya.

Dua tangan kecilnya ia tengadahkan ke depan, menunjukkan sebuah syal merah marun kepada Orangtuanya. Biru safir milik Naruto sedikit melebar tatkala melihat eksistensi benda 'penuh kenangan' tersebut. Memorinya kmbali ke masa ketika ia masih bujangan, ketika tiba-tiba muncul salah satu keturunan Kaguya Ootsutsuki dua tahun selepas perang besar dunia _shinobi_ keempat, Toneri Ootsutsuki, yang membual sesuatu tentang—entah apa, ia lupa, dan menculik Hyuuga Hanabi, adik iparnya. Sebagai gantinya, Naruto dan teman-temannya harus menyelamatkan putri Hyuuga, yang kemudian berujung pada lamaran Naruto terhadap Hyuuga Hinata—ah, masa itu sangatlah menyenangkan.

"Hoo, itu kan syal buatan Ibumu? Coba kemarikan," Naruto menengadahkan sebelah tangannya, sedangkan tangan lainnya meletakkan kembali koran yang dibaca. Boruto mengangguk, dan segera menyerahkan syal merah marun yang ditemukannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Naruto mengamati syal tersebut secara mendetail. Terdapat beberapa sobekan kecil di beberapa rajutan, dan benang-benang yang mulai menyembul keluar—terakhir kali dipakai sekitar dua belas tahun yang lalu, ketika Naruto menghadapi pertarungan terakhirnya dengan Toneri Ootsutsuki. Ia menggenggam erat syal merah marun itu agar tidak terlepas, sementara sebelah tangannya mengeluarkan _rasengan_ yang siap dilemparkan pada Toneri yang berdiri angkuh di depannya.

"Benar-benar mengenang masa lalu. Bukankah begitu, Hinata-_chan_?" Manik biru safir Naruto melirik ke arah Istrinya yang kini telah mengambil tempat di sebelah Boruto. Wanita itu mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum dengan rona merah yang cukup tipis menghiasi pipinya. Hinata ikut memegang ujung syal merah marun. Kembali pikirannya bernostalgia di masa-masa ketika wanita itu masih seorang perawan yang sedang jatuh cinta. Ketika intuisinya memutuskan untuk memberikan sesuatu kepada Naruto sebagai hadiah natal—dan memutuskan untuk merajut sebuah syal merah untuk cinta pertamanya. Membuat Hinata terjaga hampir tiap malam hanya untuk menyelesaikan rajutan syal yang akan diberikannya kepada Naruto. Bahkan, beberapa kali adiknya, Hyuuga Hanabi, memergoki Hinata yang sedang serius merajut, tengah menggodanya dengan sesuatu seperti, _"Hoo, sepertinya _Onee-sama_ benar-benar jatuh cinta pada sang pahlawan desa."_ Atau, _"Aku bertaruh bahwa Naruto juga memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertimu!"_ yang sukses membuat kedua pipi Hinata merona kemerahan.

Naruto kembali mengalungkan syal merah marun tersebut di lehernya, "Ah, masih terasa sama seperti dulu. Hangat."

Kedua tangan kecil Boruto turut meraih syal merah yang sedang digunakan Ayahnya. Melakukan hal yang sama seperti Naruto, pria kecil itu mengalungkan syal yang cukup panjang tersebut di lehernya. Memang benar seperti yang dirasakan Naruto, syal itu terasa hangat.

Sementara itu, Hinata kini telah menghilang dari ruang tengah. Mungkin kembali ke dapur, atau malah menuju kamar untuk membersihkan 'kekacauan' yang telah diperbuat oleh Boruto.

"_Nee_, _Tou-chan_. Kenapa kau memilih _Kaa-chan_ sebagai Istrimu?" Ekor matanya melirik sosok Naruto di sampingnya, dengan sedikit menengadahkan kepala, tentunya.

"Karena Ibumu adalah wanita yang kuat, tekun, dan juga cantik." Naruto berbalik menghadap Boruto dengan seulas senyuman di wajahnya, "Dulu, Ibumu itu orang yang aneh, kau tahu. Dia hampir selalu mengamatiku dimanapun dan kapanpun. Pada waktu itu, Aku masih tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Ibumu. Tapi, seiring berjalannya waktu, Aku mulai menyadari bahwa Ibumu adalah wanita yang hebat, dia _kunoichi_ yang tak kalah hebatnya dengan Sakura-_basan_, ataupun Ino-_basan_. Hinata selalu mempunyai caranya sendiri untuk melakukan sesuatu." Naruto memulia ceritanya.

"Ketika invasi Pain ke Konoha, Ibumu adalah satu-satunya orang yang ikut turun membantuku—bahkan dia menyatakan cintanya kepadaku. Dia mengatakan bahwa Aku telah merubahnya, dan tidak takut mati demi melindungiku." Pipi Naruto merona kemerahan ketika mengucapkannya. Pikirannya meloncat lagi ke masa ketika invasi Pain sedang berlangsung. Hinata_nya_ yang sedang bertarung menggunakan _jutsu_ yang baru dipelajari bersama Neji tempo hari, mencoba melepaskan Naruto dari—sejenis besi—yang mengunci seluruh pergerakan tubuhnya. Dan ia terpana untuk pertama kalinya kepada Hinata.

"Tapi—Shikadai pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa dulu _Tou-chan_ benar-benar menyukai Ibu Sarada?"

"Kau benar. Aku dulu sempat menyukai Sakura-_chan_," Tertawa sejenak, "Tapi itu hanyalah cinta monyet, tak lebih. Dulu, Aku mengira bahwa Sakura-_chan_ adalah gadis yang benar-benar cocok untukku, kau tahu—kita berada dalam satu tim dan selalu menjalankan misi bersama-sama. Kemudian perasaan nyaman itu muncul. Yang sempat kukira bahwa itu adalah rasa cinta, ternyata bukan."

"Lalu, bagaimana _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_ bisa bersama?" Boruto tak henti menginterogasi Ayahnya. Ia terlampau penasaran.

"Haha, kalau itu ceritanya sangat panjang, Boruto. Akan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam jika Aku ceritakan sekarang." Naruto mengusap puncak kepala anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang, "Intinya, semua hal itu mulai Aku sadari melalui ini." Ia menunjuk syal merah marun yang sedang dikalungkan di leher keduanya.

"Kau tahu, Boruto. Ibumu yang membuatkan syal merah marun ini untukku, dua tahun setelah perang dunia _shinobi_ keempat berakhir. Saat itu sedang musim dingin, dan Aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai syal yang masih dapat digunakan kecuali syal tua peninggalan Kakekmu. Hingga akhirnya, Ibumu memberikan syal merah ini kepadaku."

Boruto terpana. Ia ingin mendengar cerita Naruto lebih lanjut—

"Boruto-_kun_, Bajunya sudah ketemu!"

Pria kecil itu segera berlari menuju Ibunya. Melupakan sejenak tentang syal merah marun dan ceritanya. Kini Boruto lebih mementingkan soal baju 'kebanggaan'nya yang sebentar lagi akan dipamerkan ke Uchiha Sarada.

Lekas Boruto mengambil baju tersebut dari tangan Hinata. Dan buru-buru memakainya.

"_Arigatou_, _Kaa-chan_!" Boruto menunjukkan sederet gigi susunya.

Satu lagi yang membuat raut wajah Boruto semakin sumringah. Ia memiliki sesuatu yang dapat dipamerkan selain baju 'kebanggaan'nya kepada Sarada. Kisah cinta 'syal merah marun' antara sang Hokage ke-tujuh dengan Istrinya.

"_Kaa-chan_, Aku juga ingin dibuatkan syal merah seperti milik _Tou-_chan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つずく**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Satu lagi cerita kecil tentang keluarga Naruto-Hinata kita yang tersayang \w/ niatnya saya mau membuat cerita ini menjadi beberapa chapter dengan cerita yang berbeda di masing-masing chapter.

Dan di chapter pembukaan ini kita dapat melihat Boruto! Si bocah duplikat Naruto 'w'/ entah kenapa saya sangat jatuh cinta dengan makhluk kuning kecil ini. Apalagi pas denger kabar kalau Boruto mau dibuatin movie khusus oleh Kishimoto-_sensei_ Agustus 2015 mendatang owo

Dan lagi, saya membuat cerita yang terkesan plotless dan amburegul. Sebenarnya cuma iseng-iseng bikin cerita tentang Boruto yang 'kepo' soal muasalnya syal merah yang tiba-tiba ditemukannya di lemari, sih. Tapi malah jadi melenceng T-T

Dan maaf kalau missal Himawari-_chan_ tidak muncul di chapter ini T-T

Tentunya, terimakasih saya tujukan kepada seluruh pembaca :"D baik itu silent readers ataupun bukan. **Saya sangat berterimakasih karena kalian telah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini :"D**

**_Salam hangat,_**

**_burritown_**


	2. Impian Himawari

"_Tou-chan_, Kalau sudah besar nanti, Himawari mau _menikah_ dengan Inojin-_kun_!"

BRUUUUUHH

Naruto sukses menyemburkan minumannya setindak setelah putri kecilnya mengucapkan serentetan kalimat tersebut. Ia tidak tahu darimana Himawari_nya_ mendapatkan kosakata seperti 'menikah' itu. Seingatnya, baik Naruto maupun Hinata tidak pernah mengucapkan sesuatu seperti 'menikah' ataupun 'pernikahan' di depan anak-anaknya. Sama sekali tidak ada kemungkinan. Jadi, darimana Himawari kecilnya ini mendapatkan kosakata seperti itu? Kecuali—

Uzumaki Boruto.

Hanya nama anak sulungnya yang terpikir oleh Naruto saat ini. Ia cukup kahwatir kalau Boruto mengajari Himawari kosakata yang masih belum pantas dipelajari oleh anak seusianya. Naruto takut bahwa putri kecilnya akan beranjak dewasa sebelum waktunya.

**_Daily Lives of Uzumaki's © burritown_**

**_Part II:_** _impian Himawari_

**_A Naruto's FanFiction_**

**_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Casts: _**_Uzumaki Family (Naruto, Hinata, Bolt, Himawari)_

**_Special Guests:_**_Yamanaka Family (Sai, ino, Inojin)_

**_Genre: _**_Family_

**_Warning:_** _OOC, Typo(s), __**Slight Himawari x Inojin**__, Alay-ness, and others_

**_Written in _**_2.246 words_

Hari ini Himawari kembali mengunjungi toko bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka di pusat Konoha. Sedikit berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini Himawari benar-benar sendirian pergi ke sana. Tidak ada Hinata ataupun Boruto yang menemaninya. Hanya Himawari seorang diri.

Gadis kecil dengan dua garis lahir di masing-masing pipinya itu mematut sejenak. Berpikir tentang bunga apa yang harus dibelinya hari ini. Selama lima menit manik lavendernya menyapu seluruh toko yang menyuguhkan berbagai macam jenis bunga. Bunga anyelir, bunga mawar, bunga daisy, bunga tulip—dan bunga matahari. Bunga_nya_. Ibunya pernah berkata kalau nama Himawari berarti bunga matahari—dan ia cukup senang ketika mengetahui bahwa arti namanya sama dengan bunga favoritnya.

Himawari mengulas senyuman tipis.

"_Ara_, Himawari-_chan_? Datang membeli bunga lagi?" Ino muncul sambil membawa beberapa pot bunga untuk diletakkan di depan toko. Wanita yang dikenal Himawari sebagai Ibunda Inojin itu segera menyejajarkan posisinya dengan tinggi Himawari.

"Un! Hari ini Himawari ingin membeli bunga untuk Inojin-_kun_!" Serunya bersemangat. Terkadang anak kecil bisa sangat jujur dalam ucapannya. Ino melebarkan manik birunya seketika. Setindak kemudian wanita itu mengulas senyuman tipis yang terlihat sedikit misterius. Anak semata wayangnya sudah memiliki seorang _fan_ di usia yang terbilang cukup dini adalah suatu keberuntungan tersendiri. Untuk beberapa alasan telah membuatnya sedikit bernostalgia.

"Eh? Untuk Inojin? Kenapa? Bukan untuk Paman Neji lagi?" Ekor matanya menyapu sekelliling. Seolah baru sadar kalau Hinata tak sedang bersama Himawari sekarang. Biasanya wanita indigo itu akan mengantar anaknya kemanapun.

Senyuman misterius Ino semakin melebar. Terkutuklah niatan wanita pirang itu untuk menjahili putri bungsu pria nomor satu seantero Konoha. Yang masih benar-benar polos.

Himawari menggeleng, "Tidak. Tadi pagi _Kaa-chan_ sudah membelikan bunga Matahari untuk Paman Neji."

Ino mematut sejenak. Memperhatikan bunga-bunga yang terdapat di tokonya. Memikirkan mana yang lebih cocok diberikan kepada Himawari—lebih tepatnya, Yamanaka Inojin. Pandangannya berhenti pada sebatang bunga anyelir berwarna merah. Setau Ino, ia pernah membaca di buku kalau arti dari bunga anyelir berwarna merah adalah rasa kagum. Dan dirasanya, bunga tersebut sangat cocok untuk diberikan kepada Himawari—yang diterka Ino bahwa gadis kecil itu sedang terkagum-kagum dengan putranya.

"_Arigatou_, Ino-_basan_!" Gadis kecil itu menunjukkan sederetan gigi susunya ketika menerima beberapa batang bunga anyelir merah dari Ino. Yakin bahwa Inojin akan menyukai bunga pemberiannya. Sungguh, Himawari benar-benar tidak sabar untuk memberikannya nanti.

Biasanya Inojin dan kawan-kawannya akan mampir sejenak ke rumah Himawari setelah kegiatan akademi selesai. Bermain-main sejenak dan memakan puding susu buatan Ibunya. Di saat itu pula Himawari akan memberikan bunga itu kepada pria kecil dengan surai kuning khas klan Yamanaka, Inojin.

"Hey, Himawari-_chan_. Kalau sudah besar, kau ingin menikah dengan siapa?" Ino mulai memprovokasi gadis kecil duplikat Uzumaki Hinata. Sementara Himawari memiringkan kepalanya beberapa derajat. Oh, Ino lupa kalau gadis itu masih terlalu polos untuk ditanyai hal-hal seputar 'menikah', apalagi usianya yang masih terbilang belia.

"Menikah?"

"Maksudku, hidup bersama dengan seorang pria yang paling penting dalam hidupmu. Lihat, seperti Ayah dan Ibumu sekarang." Ino mengacung-ngacungkan tekunjuknya di depan Himawari. Ia sudah mencoba menjelaskan 'menikah' dalam konteks yang dapat dimengerti oleh anak-anak.

Himawari tampak berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya bersuara, "Inojin-_kun_! Himawari mau _menikah_ dengan Inojin-_kun_!"

Ino masih tak kuasa menyembunyikan senyumannya, bahkan lima menit setelah kunjungan Himawari ke tokonya. Gadis kecil itu benar-benar mengingatkannya kepada sosok Hinata ketika masih seusianya. Bedanya, Himawari sedikit lebih berani untuk melakukan sesuatu daripada Hinata dulu. Mungkin efek karena memiliki seorang ayah yang 'idiot'.

"Kau kenapa?" Sai, yang sedari tadi mengamati garis-garis wajah istrinya, tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa penasaran.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya bernostalgia sejenak—" Ino mengambil penyiram tanaman. Membiarkan bunga tetap segar adalah salah satu prinsip toko bunga milik klan Yamanaka ini. "—dan Aku merasa kalau Inojin akan segera mendapatkan pacar."

Setindak kemudian, Sai tersedak kue yang baru saja ditelannya—Ino harus memukul perut pria pucat itu keras-keras untuk mengembalikannya.

**_Daily Lives of Uzumaki's_**

Himawari tersenyum sumringah sesampainya di rumah. Sesuai dugaannya, Inojin sedang berada di dalam kediaman Uzumaki bersama kakaknya, Boruto, dan beberapa teman akademi ninja. Sayangnya, Himawari masih belum cukup umur untuk memasuki akademi tersebut. Peraturan perundang-undangan dunia ninja Konoha menyatakan kalau umur minimal anak yang ingin memasuki akademi ninja adalah enam tahun. Sedangkan Himawari masih berusia lima tahun.

"_Kaa-chan_, Aku pulang!" Gadis kecil dengan dua garis lahir di masing-masing pipi itu menunjukkan sederetan gigi susunya. Manik lavendernya menyapu seluruh ruangan dan berhenti ketika menemukan sosok pria kecil dengan kulit pucat sedang bercengkrama dengan Boruto. Sesekali terkekeh pelan gara-gara tingkah konyol yang dilakukan oleh putra sulung keluarga Uzumaki.

"Wah, Himawari-_chan_ hari ini membeli bunga yang berbeda, ya." Seru Hinata. Menyadari bahwa putri bungsunya tidak memperhatikan, Hinata mengikuti arah pandang Himawari, sosok Yamanaka Inojin. Manik gadis kecil duplikatnya itu cukup berbinar menatap putra Yamanaka—tak sulit bagi wanita itu untuk mengetahui bahwa putrinya sedang tertarik dengan seseorang.

"Himawari-_chan_?" Hinata menyejajarkan tingginya, sebelah tangannya melambai tepat di depan wajah gadis kecilnya—yang sama sekali tak mendapatkan perhatian dari gadis kecil Uzumaki. Pandangan Himawari terus tertuju pada sosok Inojin. Kali ini pria berkulit pucat itu tampak serius menggambar sesuatu, menghiraukan teman-temannya yang ribut sendiri karena ulah Boruto.

Tanpa menggubris Ibunya, Himawari lekas berlari ke arah dimana Inojin berada. Cepat-cepat ia menengadahkan kedua tangannya, dengan beberapa batang bunga anyelir, tentu saja.

"I-Inojin_-kun_!" Suara kecil yang cukup cempreng itu menggema di seluruh ruangan. Membuat seluruh aktivitas di dalamnya berhenti, dan seluruh pasang mata memperhatikan gadis kecil bersurai indigo tersebut. "Bu-bunga. Untukmu!"

Gadis kecil itu menyerahkan beberapa batang bunga anyelir merah ditangannya. Matanya terpejam, masih takut untuk menatap raut wajah Inojin sekarang—terlalu malu, mungkin—dan juga harap-harap cemas menunggu respon dari pemuda kecil berkulit pucat.

Semua pasang mata terpana melihat aksi Himawari—terutama Boruto dan Hinata—yang tak pernah sekalipun menerka bahwa putri dan adik bungsunya akan menyukai seseorang. Dalam usia yang terlampau masih muda. Hey, Boruto saja masih belum berani mengambil aksi untuk mendapatkan gadis Uchiha berkacamata—ups.

"Wah, terimakasih, Himawari!" Pria kecil bersurai kuning khas klan Yamanaka itu terlampau _excited_ menerima bunga dari putri bungsu Uzumaki. Tentu saja Himawari tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya. Gadis itu langsung memekik—

"Injoin-_kun_, kalau sudah besar nanti, _menikah_lah dengan Himawari!"

Seluruh teman-teman akademi ninja _speechless_.

Boruto menganga lebar.

Hinata mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Harap-harap kalau ia sedang salah dengar.

**_Daily Lives of Uzumaki's_**

"BORUTOOO!" Teriakan Naruto cukup memecah keheningan kediaman Uzumaki siang itu. Tak ada ucapan _'aku pulang'_ ataupun sejenisnya yang terucap di mulutnya—lagipula, sangat langka ketika mendapati Naruto pulang lebih awal. Pria berusia sekitar tiga puluh tahun itu bergegas menuju ruang tengah, mencari-cari eksistensi putra sulungnya.

"Ada apa, Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata cukup peka untuk mengetahui bahwa suaminya sedang dalam kondisi tidak wajar. Lihat saja ekspresinya yang uring-uringan seperti anak sekolahan yang baru saja dicekoki ratusan huruf kanji yang harus dihafal dalam waktu sehari—oke, anggap saja begitu.

"Hinata, apa kau tahu dimana Boruto?"

"Sepertinya Boruto -_kun_ sedang bermain bersama teman-temannya." Hinata mematut, "Sekitar beberapa menit yang lalu Aku melihat Boruto sedang dalam kondisi buru-buru." Jelas Hinata. Dalam pikiran wanita itu, putra sulungnya sedang berulah lagi sehingga Naruto harus pulang dengan kondisi yang 'kurang baik'.

"_Tou-chan_!" Himawari berteriak dari ruang tengah. Gadis cilik itu lantas berlari kecil menuju sosok Ayahnya. Merentangkan tangannya, Himawari mulai berada di dalam gendongan sang Hokage ke-tujuh. Untuk sejenak, pria berusia sekitar tiga puluh tahun itu melupakan tujuan awalnya pulang lebih cepat—dan Himawari selalu dapat menyembuhkannya; putri kecil duplikat Hinata_nya_ itu selalu mempunyai cara tersendiri untuk menghilangkan stres Naruto.

"_Tou-chan_, hari ini Himawari memberikan bunga _lagi_ kepada Inojin-_kun_! Dan dia menyukainya. Lalu, Inojin-_kun_ bilang kalau sudah besar nanti dia mau _menikah_ dengan Himawari!" Gadis cilik itu mulai berceloteh tentang impiannya dengan lancar dan bersemangat. Manik lavendernya berbinar seiring nama Yamanaka Inojin disebut—dan hal itu membuat Naruto sedikit tak nyaman.

"Lalu, lalu, Boruto-_niichan_ berkata kalau—"

Belum selesai Himawari berceloteh, Naruto lekas menurunkannya. Tentu menimbulkan pertanyaan bercabang di kepala gadis cilik bersurai indigo tersebut. Raut muka Ayahnya juga tidak sama seperti lima detik yang lalu sebelum Himawari mulai mengoceh tentang Inojin dan suatu hal seperti _menikah_.

"_Tou-chan_?"

"Naruto-_kun_?"

Pria kuning itu hanya menunjukkan sederetan gigi putihnya selebar mungkin. Setidaknya cukup untuk mengurangi benih kecurigaan—sebut saja begitu—dari Istri dan Anaknya, menurutnya. Yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Kecurigaan Ibu dan Anak itu semakin memuncak karena sikapnya yang tidak wajar.

Benar saja, ketika malam tiba, sang kepala keluarga Uzumaki tersebut lekas menginterogasi putra sulungnya, Boruto, tepat setelah acara makan malam berakhir. Tentu ia sudah menyuruh Hinata untuk segera membawa Himawari ke kamarnya.

"Boruto, kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?" Naruto memulai. Nada suaranya cukup datar, dan menusuk. Akan tetapi, bukan Boruto Uzumaki namanya kalau takut dengan celotehan sang ayah. Lagipula dirinya sudah terbiasa menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

"Tidak. Dan seingatku, Aku tidak melakukan apapun hari ini. Termasuk mencoret patung-patung Hokage sialan itu."

Sebuah jitakan mengusap _lembut_ puncak kepala Boruto.

"Sakit! Dasar Ayah bodoh."

"Sudah kubilang, gunakan bahasa yang sopan!"

"Kau sendiri bersikap tidak sopan terhadap anakmu, U-zu-ma-ki-_san_!"

"BORUTO!" Naruto menggeram kesal, "Sekali lagi kau berbicara seperti itu, Aku akan menendang bokongmu." Mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan tatapan siap membunuh. Urat-urat di pelipisnya mulai menonjol. Oh, bahkan Boruto sekarang sudah tak berkutik lagi. Nyalinya menciut seketika. Uzumaki Naruto _mad version_ memang menyeramkan.

"Ma-maafkan Aku,"

Naruto menghembuskan napas berat sambil sesekali memijit kepalanya. Sungguh, lama-lama ia dapat terserang anemia jika terus-menerus menghadapi Boruto yang tidak dapat diam.

"Jadi, apa kau yang mengajari Himawari kosakata 'itu'?" Boruto harus berpikir dua kali sebelum mengerti maksud sang Ayah. Ah, hal ini terkait dengan sosok adik manisnya yang selalu bercicit tentang menikah, menikah, dan Inojin setiap hari. Dan sekarang Boruto benar-benar mengerti kenapa Ayahnya menanyakan hal ini—ia mencurigai Boruto sebagai putra sulung karena telah mengajari adiknya kosakata yang masih belum pantas untuk dikenal oleh anak seumuran Himawari.

manik biru safir Boruto menyipit menatap sang Ayah. "Tunggu. Jadi Ayah mengambil waktu tidurku hanya untuk membicarakan hal ini? Dan Ayah mencurigaiku?"

Tepat. Bagi Naruto, kesuksesan dan keselamatan Himawari adalah segalanya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan putri kecil satu-satunya itu menginjak dewasa sebelum waktunya (membayangkan dia akan berbesan dengan Sai sudah membuatnya merinding disko. Dan hal itu salah satu bagian mimpi buruk terbesarnya).

"Yang benar saja. aku tidak pernah mengajari Himawari kosakata 'itu'."

"Lalu siapa yang mengajarinya kalau bukan kau, huh?"

"Entahlah. Yang jelas itu bukan urusanku."

Boruto berlenggang pergi meninggalkan Ayahnya ketika tiba-tiba bagian belakang bajunya ditarik oleh pria dengan tiga garis lahir di masing-masing pipinya. Kesal bukan main, Boruto mulai mengayun-ayunkan kedua tangannya, berusaha memukul Naruto, yang berujung sia-sia.

"_Tou-chan_, _Nii-chan_, hentikan!" Himawari yang mendadak muncul di balik dinding yang memisahkan antara ruang tengah dan tangga yang menuju kamar anak-anak. Gadis kecil bersurai indigo itu lekas berlari kecil menghampiri dua sosok pria yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda perkelahian.

"_Tou-chan_, Boruto-_niichan_ tidak salah!" Gadis cilik itu mulai menarik-narik ujung baju Naruto. Manik lavendernya tampak sedikit berair, Himawari menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya—menahan agar tangisnya tidak pecah.

"Boruto-_niichan_ tidak salah…" Himawari mengulangi ucapannya dengan frekuensi suara yang sedikit menurun dan bergetar.

Melihatnya, Naruto menjadi tidak tega untuk berlanjut mengambinghitamkan putra sulungnya. Ditambah lagi, Himawari mulai menjelaskan tentang kosakata yang didapatnya beberapa hari yang lalu ketika berkunjung ke toko bunga keluarga Yamanaka—rupanya gadis cilik ini telah bersembunyi di balik dinding sejak awal, dan dia telah mendengar semuanya.

"…Jadi Ino-_basan_ yang memberitahu Himawari. Ino-_basan_ bilang kalau_ menikah_ itu hal yang baik." Manik lavender Himawari beralih pada sosok Ayahnya, sementara Boruto menggelengkan kepalanya, kagum terhadap kepolosan adik kecilnya. Lihat saja, saat ini ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Ayahnya seolah campur aduk antara kesal, marah, dan sejenisnya. Bahkan urat-urat di pelipisnya mulai mencuat.

Naruto memejamkan kedua manik biru safirnya sejenak untuk meredam emosinya yang hampir mencuat ke permukaan. Oh, betapa bodoh dirinya karena telah mengambinghitamkan putra sulungnya karena kosakata yang masih belum pantas dipelajari oleh Himawari.

Menghembuskan napas berat, "Himawari, kau harus tidur sekarang. Besok _Kaa-chan_ akan mengajakmu mengunjungi Bibi Hanabi." Naruto mencium puncak kepala surai indigo dengan lembut.

"Boruto juga. Besok kau ada ujian akademi, bukan?" Kali ini tangan besarnya mengacak rambut pirang Boruto dengan gemas. Melupakan segala emosi terhadap pria kecil duplikatnya selang beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Un. Selamat tidur, _Tou-chan_!"

**_Daily Lives of Uzumaki's_**

Burung-burung gereja mulai bercicit bersahutan menyambut datangnya sang ratu pagi. Udara dingin yang cukup menyegarkan menyeruak ke dalam dada Uzumaki Naruto ketika pria itu menarik napas. Kanan-kiri jalan masih cukup sepi. Hanya terlihat beberapa orang yang memindahkan barang-barangnya, bersiap untuk membuka toko mereka dalam waktu satu jam ke depan. Lain lagi dengan pekarangan bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka yang masih terlihat sepi. Bunga-bunga yang biasanya dipajang di depan toko sepertinya masih belum dikeluarkan.

Naruto lekas mempercepat langkahnya dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu kaca dengan sebuah papan kecil bertuliskan _'closed'_. Tentu saja, sekarang masih pukul lima dini hari.

"OI, INOO! SAIII!"

Ah, sepertinya tuan Uzumaki benar-benar ingin mencari masalah dengan keluarga Yamanaka (walaupun sejak awal yang memulainya adalah Ino).

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つずく**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pojok Review:**

Untuk **Red devils, ****hanazonorin444, Ares****, Hyuugazan****, Guest, alexis, ****lolave****,** dan **sasshi ken.** Terimakasih, chapter dua sudah muncul, semoga memuaskan :D.

Untuk **nectarinia**dan **hqhqhq****,** terimakasih juga karena sudah mengoreksi tentang alur the last yang sebenarnya 'w'/

Untuk **maruko arale,** iya, masih bersambung. Dan chapter dua sudah muncul. Semoga memuaskan :D

Untuk yang lainnya, sudah Saya balas lewat PM~

**A/N:**

Saya rasa masih belum terlambat untuk mengucapkan,

_SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2015!_

_明けましておめでとー_

_Semoga tahun ini menjadi jauh lebih baik daripada tahun-tahun yang sebelumnya :"D impian yang belum tercapai di tahun kemarin, semoga dapat terwujud di tahun ini. Amin!_

Oke. chapter dua kembali hadir setelah hampir satu bulan terbengkalai, huhu. Maafkan Saya karena memang dalam satu bulan terakhir cukup sibuk. Sibuk nugas, sibuk UAS—ditambah ide yang sempat mampet di tengah jalan. Kemudian, mohon maaf (lagi) kalau chapter ini masih kurang greget. Maklum, Saya masih dalam tahap pembelajaran buat menulis.

Dan di chapter kali ini Saya memutuskan untuk membuat cerita tentang _our precious _Himawari dengan Inojin, wwwww. Tentunya dengan kehadiran keluarga Yamanaka (walaupun cuma sedikit ._.) Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Saya kepikiran untuk membuat cerita tentang mereka berdua (yah, walaupun lebih fokus ke Himawari dan keluarga Uzumaki, sih) terimakasih kepada **Iwashima Fue** yang telah memberikan saran di kolom review :D

Tentunya, terimakasih saya tujukan kepada seluruh pembaca :"D baik itu silent readers ataupun bukan. **Saya sangat berterimakasih karena kalian telah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini :"D **kritik, saran, komentar, dan flame yang masih dalam kategori sesuai etika akan Saya terima 'w'/

**_Salam hangat,_**

**_burritown_**


End file.
